The 4 Autarchs
Dialogue Queen Pra'Mithia: Zorbak, the little blue EBIL Moglin on Lore, sent a little "gift" along with us. You may have met him-- or should I say IT-- already, on the Engineering Deck: Zorboz. Zorboz specifically requested to speak with you now... * SEE ZORBOZ! - Continue with the dialogue * Back Music plays. The Alteon is shown cruising through space. The camera zooms in on the Engineering deck before the scene cuts to show you inside. Lt. Roddenberry: Welcome back to Engineering, ! Is there anything we can do for you? You: I'm just looking for Zorboz. He wanted to see me. Is he around? Ensign Fisher: My console says that Zorboz is rooting around in the toner cartridge recycler box again. Let me just do a quick grav-reversal on that unit and get him out here for you... A sound is heard and Zorboz floats his way into the Engineering Deck. Zorboz: Ahh, , thank you for heeding my command to come to Engineering Deck and bask in my presence! You: Ugh... Zorboz, I'm not here to bask in anything. You asked to see me, so here I am. What do you want? Zorboz: When my Glorious Master Zorbak created me and sent me on this mission aboard the Alteon, he gave me several tasks to accomplish. Zorboz: It is time that you found out what some of those tasks are. You: Well, I feel very special, Zorboz. What are these tasks, then? Zorboz: Right now, I am only programmed to tell you two of the tasks. ONE: Survey the area of the galaxy known as the Ipsis Quadrant. TWO: Report the resulting observations to-- Zorboz: -- one , crewmember of the LSS Alteon!!! Zorboz: Isn't that amazing? Zorbak, Emperor of All that is Ultimate, has singled YOU out to share in this knowledge! You: I MET Zorbak, shortly before I joined the WarpForce. He is no Emperor of All that is Ultimate. He's a little Moglin necromancer who likes to play tricks! Zorboz: This is no deception, I promise you. The first thing I did when on the Alteon was to begin assembly of a space probe! Zorboz: I had little access to technology, because I am, ahem, a stowaway, but I made do... Music plays. As the dialogue plays across the top of the screen, the probe is shown flying through space."" AFTER MUCH DUCT TAPE AND BUBBLEGUM, I LAUNCHED THE PROBE... The probe flew around the moons of Nibia and around the Anteres Maelstrom.... ...Until it arrived at its target: The Pegasus Nebula! You: What's so important about that? Zorboz: 01001100 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100100 01110101 01101101 01100010 00100001!! Zorboz: *ahem* I mean... The Pegasus Nebula is where it is rumored the Four Autarchs meet every Galactic Month! You: Who are the Four Autarchs? I'm new around here... Zorboz: Well, UNTIL NOW-- no one knew who they were. But among the Network, there have been rumors that a group existed within the Network... Zorboz: Several of the Network's leaders who did not desire to follow the overall plan of the Network. These "Autarchs" had their OWN goals... Not just to spread chaos and corruption. You: So they want something more? And they made their own little group? Zorboz: Like I said, no one knew for CERTAIN who they were, or what they wanted. But now-- You: -- YOU found out who they are and what their master plan is!! Zorboz: Mmmm... My probe has very good eyesight but poor hearing. Given more time, duct tape and bubblegum, perhaps I could have found out what their plan is... Zorboz: ...But I DID find out-- who THE FOUR AUTARCHS are!! Music plays. As the dialogue plays, the probe continues, coming to a small moon. The scene changes to show inside a fortress. The four Autarchs enter and gather around a table in the center of the room. My probe approached the nebula and found a small planetoid at its very edge... The probe saw a fortress on the planetoid, and using my elite astronomer skills, I curved the probes telescopic view and saw inside the fortress! Due to my huge Luck stat, I had timed the probe to perfectly coincide with one of the Autarchs' gatherings! WE FINALLY KNOW WHO THE 4 AUTARCHS ARE! The scene zooms in on each Autarch as their name is given. JARIK Z'KAA of the Virin... Queen Naaseria of the Exos... Z29K of the Defilers... And DARK MADDER of the Nechrons! You: Amazing! Zorboz: Yes, I know... my skills are so awe-inspiring that even my master Zorbak the All-Powerful is impressed. You: No, not your skills! I meant that this information is amazing! So those four -- Autarchs? -- are actually rulers of their own worlds. Entire worlds taken over by the Network! Zorboz: Yes, but remember-- They may have been a part of the Network in the past, and the Network itself may still trust them, but these four rulers have their own agenda now. What that is.... You: ...we can only guess. Right. So answer me this, Zorboz: Why does Zorbak think I am important enough that you should tell ME all of this? Zorboz: Good question. Unfortunately, my instructions at this juncture end there. You: So you don't know or you won't tell me any more?? Zorboz: My programming for whatever our next interaction will be is not ready to execute... yet. You: So what now? Zorboz: I-- don't know. My programming has not prepared me well for this moment of autonomy... Do I really have a choice as to what happens now? You: Hm... I think so. Wow, Zorbak has actually impressed me... He seems to have created an A.I.! You have true artificial intelligence and can make your own decisions. Zorboz: My OWN decisions?? How exciting! You: So what is it that YOU want to do now? Zorboz: I-- I think -- Zorboz's eye flashes Zorboz: I WANT TO CRUSH YOU!!! You: Hey, wait! I don't think your master Zorbak would want that!! Zorboz: I have A.I., and I want to crush you!!! *Battle! BATTLE Zorboz Full Heal You: Lt. Roddenberry, when Zorboz comes back be sure not to taunt him about how pitiful his A.I. is... Lt. Roddenberry: Sorry , I am going to taunt him until his backup power batteries implode. After you exit the shop... MISSION DEBRIEFING So Zorboz was programmed by Zorbak to, for some weird reason, HELP US -- and YOU in particular-- on our mission? I am not sure that we should place any significant measure of trust in Zorboz, simply based on the personality and history of his creator. Zorbak is always playing all sides against each other, and always has some way to benefit no matter which side wins. These 4 Autarchs are indeed quite powerful, and if what Zorboz showed you is right, their union within the Network may actually help us by weakening the Network from within. We shall hope... *Play again! *WarpGuardian Tower! *Exit Goes back to the main Alteon screen Rewards: Skills/Techs Summon Zorboz (5) Summon Zorboz (20) Summon Zorboz (40) Category:Missions